Kouji's Fantasy
by xxxLuppixxx
Summary: Koujis has a twisted dream about some one whom is dear to him, but that all changes when his dream turns into a nightmare. He finds her walking into the store but is it her? and what will happen after they meet?


**_[[neh haha this Lulu-chans first story, it's really random and corny but i hope y'all like it. NOTE: nill also known as tilly nilly can't speak that well because of her age so i modifide the way she speaks by changing the spelling XDD Kayy_**

"_Such warmth her skin had_"--; he thought to himself as he held the hands of his lover. The warm summers wind ruffling through their hair as they stood on the cliff's edge; gazing into each others eyes while exchanging smiles. Taking a step forward moving closer to the other; lips parting slightly as if he was ready to kiss her. Just as he was about to do so the sky turned a dark violent shade of black; the earth below his lover crumbling then falling causing her to fall with it. "_Rosalina!?!?_"--He spoke with a shocked yet scared voice. "_Rosalina!!_"--He called out once more raising his voice to a shrilled scream; extending his arm trying to reach hers, but failing. Tears flowed from his eyes running down his cheeks; as he watched her fall, for he was helpless and could do nothing. Coming to a sob as he said her name once more "_Rosalina.._"--.

"_Bruder!!!_" yelled and impenitent young voice. He felt pressure on his chest and awoke from his so called slumber; only to see a young girl maybe around the age of 5 sitting on him. "_it'sh about time you's wake up_" The young girl said while cocking her head to the side; blinking slightly in utter confusion when her eyes came in contact with the tears on his cheeks. "_Bruder did you's have a nightmare again's_" She asked while she stared bug-eyed; examining the tears on his cheeks, poking them slightly as if she had never seen them before. "_ah, no I just got something in my eye, that's all_" He said denying the fact that he did in-fact have a nightmare; with that he sat up and wiped the tears from his face. "_okie dokie_" She replied in a rather happy yet relieved voice. "_oi, tilly nilly what time is it?_" He asked her while waiting for a reply. Moving her gaze she glanced over a the clock that was sitting on the dresser next to the bed. "_um, it'sh 9:30am'sh_" She said while blinking; then moving her gaze back over to his.

"_WHAT!?_" He yelled and stood up franticly; sending the girl from the bed to the floor. "_Nill, why didn't you wake me up earlier?!_" He said while staggering to the dresser; pulling out fresh clean clothes, taking off his sleepwear and putting them on. "_cause'sh I was busy_" She said while rubbing the bump on her head that she had got when her head came in contact with the floor. "_geez, no I'm late for work_" He said while grabbing his jacket and keys; placing them in his pocket as he maid his way to the front door. "_me ish sowwy_" She said while pouting; her eyes watering as she did so. "_its okay, just don't let it happen again okay_" He said while opening the door. "_be good while I'm gone_" He said. "_okie dokie bye bye bruder!_" She yelled out while waving her hands like some lunatic.

"_bye, tilly nilly_" He said giving her a small wave before walking out of the house; closing the door behind him.

Walking for a while he finally found himself standing in front of a small corner store. "_well I'm here_" He said while lowering his head; letting out a long sigh as her slid the door open, the bells chimed as he walked in. Throwing his jacket on the chair the was located behind the counter. "_your late!_" A heavy muscular voice spoke as a huge man whom appeared to be his boss waddled around the corner of the back door. "_yeah yeah I know_" He said while rolling his eyes; making his way around the corner taking a seat on the chair. "_well it's your shift know so I'm leaving for the day_" he said while taking off his apron and throwing it at him before walking out the door. "_god I hate that old bore_"

He said while taking the apron off his face and shoving it onto the shelf behind him.

_Bizz_-- the sound of the light above him seemed to be the only thing he could hear. It was quite too quite at that. He continued to sit there sighing as if he'd been sitting there for hours. _Ding ding_-- He moved his gaze to the door when hearing the bells chime. A young woman whom looked familiar to him walked in the store. Walking over to the counter she stopped and placed her purse on the counter. He blinked and started at her; and of course she did the same. "_why does she look so familiar, it's as if I've seen her before_"--He said as his eyes widened slightly. "_could it be, no it couldn't be the one in my dreams, my lover Rosalina??_"—

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
